Gyaos
Gyaos Bio The Gyaos were created by the Atlanteans to be the ultimate killing machines and the thing that would end the Atlantean/Muan War. Feral and bloodthirsty are the best words to describe one of these creatures. They spend most of their lives searching for prey to kill and consume, and they will resort to cannibalism if none can be found. Due to being genetically engineered to be the perfect bio-weapon, they can manipulate their chromosomes to survive and thrive in any environment they find themselves in. Mana, specifically Earth's mana, is the one thing that can slow their evolution, which is what the Atlanteans used to keep their creations in check for the long run. History 10,000 Years Ago The first Gyaos was created by Atlantean scientists for the purpose of combating the ever-growing kaiju army the Muans possessed. The Gyaos prove to be very effective as bio-weapons and end up killing many Muan kaiju during the Atlantean/Muan War. Unfortunately for the Atlanteans, the Gyaos' reproduction goes left unchecked, allowing the harpies to overrun the facilities they were born in and escape. With the Gyaos now outside of their control, the Atlanteans are forced to enter a truce with the Muans so the two races can stop them from overrunning the entire planet. Their armies attack the Gyaos as a means of buying time for the creation of the Gamera species, who are designed to eradicate the harpy kaiju. Unknown to either side, a Muan by the name of Sukinowa creates a Muan/Gyaos hybrid. The hybrid ends up being used by the Muan to seize control of both the Atlanteans' and Muans' empires by taming the Gyaos, but when his nefarious schemes are brought to light by accident he has the hybrid unleash the Gyaos on the entire continent of Lemuria. A massive battle takes place between both races' armies and the Gyaos, with the Gameras leading the remaining Atlantean and Muan kaiju against the harpies. When the Gamera who would end up surviving this whole ordeal attacks the Muan/Gyaos hybrid, some Gyaos assist their master in fighting the terrapin. In the end, the geothermal generators around Lemuria are destroyed, causing the entire continent to sink into the ocean. Before the hybrid flees, it sends a command to all surviving Gyaos to flee into space, which is heeded. The hybrid's death at the hands of Gamera leads to its hold over the Gyaos being broken, but the Gyaos continue heading into space. 9,800 Years Ago The surviving Gyaos arrive on the planet Terra and begin causing complete havoc across the planet. Even though the Terrans fight back against them, the harpy kaiju slowly overrun them. Their population begins rising and they slowly begin evolving to become even deadlier than they originally were even after means to better combat them are used by the Terrans. Sometime between now and 1513, the Gyaos have evolved into Hyper Gyaos. Abilities/Aspects * Flight at mach 4 * Hurricane winds from wings * Able to fire a Sonic Cutter Beam from their mouth * Performs agile aerial maneuvers with ease * Reproduces asexually * Able to survive in the vacuum of space * Can manipulate their chromosomes to better suit their environment Hyper Gyaos Bio This is what thousands of years of unchecked evolutionary progress to the Gyaos species looks like. Hyper Gyaos are superior to regular Gyaos in every way. Their most deadly aspect that they were lacking as regular Gyaos is their heightened intellect. Now they are able to strategize and work together, making them far more deadly than the savage individualists the regular Gyaos were. Being controlled by Iris thousands of years earlier caused the species to adapt to a hierarchy structure where the strongest individual commands the rest. History 1513 The Gyaos species as a whole finishes their evolution into the Hyper Gyaos around this time. They've also overrun Terra, turned it into a barren wasteland and driven the surviving Terrans off world in mass exodus. 1795 All life on Terra has been rendered extinct as a result of the Hyper Gyaos consuming everything living at an alarming rate. Their population numbers enter a steady decline as they begin cannibalizing each other. At some point after this begins, the summoning call of the reborn Muan/Gyaos hybrid, which was killed shortly after crying out, reaches Terra and gets the attention of the Hyper Gyaos. They immediately take action and leave for Earth under the leadership of the Albino Gyaos. 1995 In March, the remaining Hyper Gyaos arrive on Earth, still under the leadership of the Albino Gyaos, and make their home in the Goto Archipelago, devouring every living thing they can find. Their presence is detected by the sole surviving Gamera, who attacks them during one of their village raids. Several individuals are killed by the giant terrapin, but the flock escapes their fate when the Albino Gyaos has a one-on-one battle with Gamera. After the Albino Gyaos temporarily disposes of Gamera, he leads the flock to Tokyo where they begin turning the city into a giant nesting ground. When Gamera finishes healing, he charges into the heart of the city and fights the Albino Gyaos and his flock. When the Albino Gyaos is killed, the surviving Hyper Gyaos break apart into several different flocks and fly off to various parts of Earth. The Hyper Gyaos begin nesting again, but a good number of them are destroyed by Gamera. 1996 Gamera continues fighting his one-kaiju war against the Hyper Gyaos, actually gaining ground against them until Legion arrives on Earth. The Earth's mana levels are drained significantly by Gamera's Mana Blast, which allows the Hyper Gyaos population to begin steadily rising. Battra is awoken by the Earth's spirit to assist him in combating them. 1997-1998 The Hyper Gyaos population continues steadily rising despite Gamera and Battra's efforts to kill them. 1999 One of the most well-known events involving Hyper Gyaos before Iris' return is when a battle between Gamera and a few Hyper Gyaos in the Shibuya district of Tokyo results in the death of 20,000 people due to Gameras reckless and violent handling of the creatures. Just before Iris is killed, it summons every Hyper Gyaos on the planet to its location. Gamera, the EDF and G-Force unite to combat the horde, and are soon joined by Mothra, Battra and even Godzilla (III) over the course of the epic battle. The battle concludes when Gamera leads the Hyper Gyaos horde to an uninhabited island near the coastal town of Iseshima and self-destructs. This act kills the majority of the Hyper Gyaos, but some manage to survive. Despite this, the Gyaos species is rendered extinct by the end of the year thanks to the efforts of G-Force, the EDF and Battra hunting down the survivors and destroying all of their nests. Abilities/Aspects * Flight at mach 4.5 * Hurricane winds from wings * Extremely maneuverable in midair * Able to survive in the vacuum of space * Able to fire a Sonic Cutter Beam from their mouth * Reproduces asexually * Moderate regeneration ability * Has heightened intelligence, aggression and bloodlust compared to regular Gyaos * Can manipulate their chromosomes to better suit their environment Category:Kaiju Category:Atlantean Kaiju Category:Space Kaiju